Arbiter Keito
|-| Arbiter Keito= |-|Wolf Spirit Keito= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Arbiter Keito 'is a wind unit first appearing in Anime Gacha and would later play a bigger role in Gacha World. Keito of this incarnation in another world is the son of the leader of the government ruling Kezareya, the Eighth Continent of the World. With it being the source of corruption for world's humanity stooping lower trying to achieve higher, Keito seeks to reform the world even by means of a world war. In exchange for his humanity, he becomes the World Arbiter, manifesting his power ans exerts it to those who hold responsible to the inevitable fall of humanity in the generation of the modern era. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gacha World Name: Arbiter Keito/Wolf Spirit Keito Gender: Male Age: Supposedly 20s Classification: World Arbiter, Wolf Spirit, War Spirit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wind Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (As a Wind Unit, Arbiter Keito is capable of manipulating winds and also has a connection to plants, of which he can sprout), Energy Manipulation, Aura (Keito has the ability to control aura-like energy that emanates from his essence. This also allows him to create weapons comprised of said energy), Acausality (Temporal Constance; Keito is connected to all iterations of himself across the entire Luniverse, being able to shift to any iteration of himself should the other fall), The Corruption, Conceptual Manipulation, Emphatic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction. Capable of manipulating nothingness, such as creating voids), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Scaling off other Gacha Summoners, who can come back after having been erased by Creator Luni). Resistance to Light Manipulation and Elemental Abilities such as Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Wind Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Directly fought his alternate counterpart whilst he was empowered by both The Blades of Corruption and "Final Boss" himself. Comparable to EoS Gacha Summoner, who at this point could already fight the likes of Succubus Lilith and pacified Kitsune Mitsuki) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of keeping pace with "Final Boss" while in Wolf Spirit Keito's body. Said being should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time, in addition to The Creators who view Time non-linearly) Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (His attacks can deal significant harm to the likes of "Final Boss". On par with the likes of EoS Gacha Summoner, whom of which can fight with The Creators ) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Endured many attacks from "Final Boss", whom of which was corrupting the entire multiverse at that point) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with Energy Weapons. Higher with "Corruption" Intelligence: Very High (Keito is an expert combatant and is skilled enough to be considered a "War Spirit". Has gained the experience and knowledge of conflict that he was deemed the greatest among the World Arbiters) Weaknesses: Prone to being effected by "The Corruption" Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various energy weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Delta Tempest:' Keitoku creates a sigil in the air and breaks it, scattering explosive orbs among all enemies. *'Ultimate Attack Boost:' Increases the attack value of all units in the party by 30%. Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Warriors Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Wind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:The Corruption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Regenerators Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 2